Conventionally, several methods have been introduced for connecting a tape printer or the like to a network.
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-264556, to each tape printer 10a, 10b connectable to a network (LAN), there are given an individual Media Access Control address (MAC address), as well as an IP address 192.0.0.192, a subnet mask 0.0.0.0 and a gateway address 0.0.0.0 as default addresses before shipped. If connected to the LAN and switched on, each tape printer 10a, 10b communicates with a personal computer 3 (server) as an address assigning apparatus on Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). Then, each tape printer 10a, 10b acquires a new IP address, a new subnet mask, and a new gateway address so as to newly assign itself those addresses. Next, each tape printer 10a, 10b prints print data transmitted from the personal computer 3 or the like, through the LAN by using a communication system like TCP/IP.
However, with the structure disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-264556, once powered-off and thereafter newly powered on, each tape printer 10a, 10b connected to the network has to communicate with the server on the LAN on SNMP etc., so as to re-acquire an IP address, a subnet mask, a gateway address or the like from the server. Therefore, it takes a long time to re-start each tape printer 10a, 10b. For example, in a situation where each tape printer 10a, 10b is a network equipment which can communicate with the network on Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), Bootstrap Protocol (BOOHP) and Reverse Address Resolution Protocol (RARP), and is configured to ask on each protocol in this order, if only the RARP server is working on the LAN when powered on, the equipment has to wait until respective time-out time elapse for asking to the DHCP server and the BOOTP server. This is unnecessary time to wait. Further, communications for re-acquisition of an IP address, a subnet mask, a gateway address or the like generate packets in the network, which increases the traffic.
On the other hand, when each tape printer 10a, 10b is directly connected to other apparatus (like a personal computer), data communication quantity when each tape printer 10a, 10b is powered on is smaller. Therefore, it takes less time for re-starting of each tape printer 10a, 10b. So, if each tape printer 10a, 10b is configured to be powered off on condition that a power switch is continuously pressed for a predetermined time, or if configured to provide a power switch at a position difficult to operate, it is time-consuming or troublesome to power off each tape printer 10a, 10b. 